Soul Resonance
by speestergirl96
Summary: This is just a series of one shots about Soul and Maka, although eventually there will be other pairings (KidxLiz)(CronaxPatti)(Black*starxTsubaki)(StinexMarie) rated T for possible blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Here is a little one shot about Soul and Maka's relationship and what a wonderful team they are! Hope you like it.

Soul is my weapon, my partner, my room mate, my friend, and very often my protector. It's that last one that has lead us to the infirmary once again. Soul has a bad habit of trying to protect me, he says it's his job as my weapon. But where does it end?

"Is he going to be ok?" I ask Nygus when she finally comes out of the infirmary. "Is Soul all right?"

Nygus pauses and sighs "We aren't sure yet. He took a hard blow and with Dr. Stein away... We are doing the best we can"

It's my fault! He was shielding me, just like always. Soul always ends up hurt when he is protecting me. He should have stayed back! Instead he threw himself between me and the bus.

"Can I do anything?" I beg "I have to help him"

Nygus looks down the hall before sighing and holding the door open "talk to him."

"Talk to him?" I ask.

"He went down for you and my bet is he'll pull himself up for you as well" Nygus explains "The connection between a weapon and it's mister is incredibly strong and you two have strong bond, if he doesn't wake up for you then I'm out of ideas"

I blush as I slip through the door. The air is stolen from my lungs when I see him so bloody and bruised. Embarrassment forgotten, I dart to his side and lay a gentle hand on his face.

"Soul, you need to wake up" I whisper "Nygus says it's up to you... They can't wake you up..."

He doesn't react.

"Give him some time to heal before expecting him to jump up" Marie says from behind me.

I jump and trip over my own feet, I hit the other bed with my head on the way down. Ms. Marie rushes to my side, hands fluttering about worriedly.

"Oh my gosh! Maka I am so sorry! Are you ok?" Ms. Marie asks.

"Yeah" I rub my head "Just a bump, I'll be fine"

I notice Soul's hand twitch and I leap to my feet injury forgotten.

"What is it?" Ms. Marie asks.

"Soul moved"

"Really?" She studies him for a moment "Well he isn't moving now, I'll mention it to Nygus when she comes back"

Ms. Marie stays a while longer before clearing her throat and making an exit.

"I'll leave you to it then" she says in a cheerful and slightly uncomfortable voice.

"You know how to clear a room" Soul's voice says in my head.

"Soul!"

"Hey Maka, are you ok?" He asks.

"Am I ok? You got hit by a bus!" I scream in my head.

"Yeah, well that happens sometimes."

"Only if you jump in front of one" I growl.

"It wouldn't be very cool of me to let my mister get plowed down by a bus" he sounds so non-chalet and it's making me angry.

"Quit being so calm!" I shout.

"Maka relax." He commands "I am fine, I'll heal and be back on my feet in no time"

His finger twitches again and I grab his hand in a gentle grasp.

"There you go, just breath" he says happily "So were you hurt?" He asks again.

"No you threw me clear of the bus... You were the only one hurt"

"Maka, I'm fine. It's my job to protect my mister" He says for the hundredth time.

"No! No you don't get to say that!" I snap.

He is being way to flippant about his own life. I don't think he has a death wish but when it comes to me he is dangerously self sacrificing.

"Maka-"

"No Soul! You can't keep throwing yourself into danger and saying 'it's my job'. It isn't your job!"

"Yes Maka it is! You are my mister and I am you weapon!" He snaps back equally as angry.

"Besides" he says calmer "it isn't the worst thing that's happened to me, I did get hit by a Kishin once" his mental smirk is almost tangible.

"You are such an idiot sometimes" I huff "I am mad about you jumping into danger and you bring up one of the worst ones?"

"Maka, I will always do what I gotta do to protect you. You are too important to risk"

"I'm not that important-"

"I don't see anyone else defeating a Kishin on their own, do you?" He has pride in his voice "Maka Albarn, you are the bravest girl I know. Very probably the bravest girl alive! As your weapon, I will do whatever is necessary to keep you that way"

I am left speechless. A lot of people treat me differently now that I defeated the Kishin, but I didn't realize it was because they thought I was something special.

"Right now I don't care about how special I am!" I growl.

"Huh?"

"The only thing I care about is you getting better, I want you back at my side" My tone leaves no room for argument. "Soul Evans you'd better focus on getting well fast or there will be consequences!"

"Maka, if I'm willing to die for you then I am certainly willing to live for you" He says as his hand grips mine back.

"This... fast enough...for you?" He grits out.

I throw my arms around his shoulders and he returns the embrace. We sit there in silence, hugging and proving to ourselves that the other is ok.

"So... Does this mean your making dinner tonight?" Soul asks with his smirk.

"If you come home tonight... I will make dinner for a week" I promise.

End notes: I actually wrote this a year or so ago, but I'm finally ready to post it.


	2. All In

**Chapter Two: All In**

 **Author's Notes: Another Chapter for my Soul and Maka oneshot series! As you will see I love a story where one of them was hurt and is in the hospital wing.**

Song that inspired the chapter: "All In" by Lifehouse.

Her injuries were serious I could tell that much on my own. The fight was tough, Maka thought we could do it and I thought she was right.

"I'm so stupid" I slam my fist against a locker and the hollow sound echos down the empty hallway.

I got her back to the academy as fast as I could. Dr. Stein and Ms. Marie took her back into the school infirmary almost six hours ago. Her blood was... Is everywhere, all over my skin and my clothes. I am soaked in Maka's blood and it's all my fault.

Black*star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Crona were here, but around one this morning Sid came through and ushered us off to bed _they_ all obeyed reluctantly. Sid tried to force me to go as well, but gave up when he realized I wasn't going to budge. I've been staring at the ceiling and counting the minutes as I feel them tick by since then.

"Soul?" Ms. Marie says surprised "What are you still doing up?"

I leap to my feet and glance desperately at the door of the infirmary.

"Maka! How is she? Is she ok?" I could feel the wild look in my eye and I watched as Ms. Marie softened with pity.

"She is... stable... but it's going to be a while until we really know if she is going to be alright" Ms. Marie places a comforting hand on my shoulder "Maka is a tough girl, she has a real fighting chance"

I know that she was trying to make me feel better, but Maka is my Mister and I am her Weapon. How can she fight alone? Without me by her side?

"Yes, she is the strongest girl I know" I say almost to myself. "Can I go in?"

Ms. Marie seems hesitant, but she must see how much I need to be with Maka right now, and Marie has always been a big softie.

"Give me a second" she says. She ducks back into the room and I hear her speaking with Dr. Stein.

It's a good five minutes before she finally returns.

"You can't be too loud or move her around" Ms. Marie warns "but you can sleep on the empty cot next to her's if you want"

I bolt through the door without even a "thank you" and skid to a halt.

Maka! My Maka, is lying completely still. Her usually smiling or glaring face is slack and emotionless and her usually tan and healthy skin is pale and sickly looking.

I take quiet, careful steps to my mister's bed side. Until I am close enough to touch her. I reach out carefully, slowly and rest my hand on her own lifeless hand. I feel like if I am too loud or move too fast she might just shatter into a million pieces.

"Maka" I whisper.

Stein joins me at her bed side and places a hand on my shoulder.

"We have done all we can" he says solemnly "It's all up to her now"

Stein and Marie move to a back office to give us some privacy without leaving the room in case there is an emergency.

"You hear that Maka? It's up to you! You aren't going to let a little battle scar take you down are you?" I challenger her to get better.

I cannot lose her tonight.

I notice the large scar peeking out from under the left shoulder of her hospital gown. I can't stop myself, I pull back the gown to reveal more of the scar, while keeping her decent. I wince when I see how bad it really is. Her whole shoulder was sliced to ribbons and stitched back together. Only Stine's perfect stitches could have saved what little flesh she has left.

"Oh Maka, I am so sorry" I whisper.

I hear a soft knock on the door and Maka's dad, Spirit, slips into the room. He notices Maka first and is immediately at her opposite side holding her other hand.

"Maka... Maka baby girl, papa is here" he whispers frantically as he nuzzles her limp hand.

"Hello death scythe" I greet.

He frowns for a second and then relaxes.

"Hello Soul" he kisses the back of Maka's hand "how is she doing?"

"They said that she is stable but... but it's all up to her now" I blink back a tear, I refuse to cry I front of her father.

He turns back to Maka and begins to whisper to her. I can't hear what he is saying, but I don't really try either. He deserves a little privacy but I'm not leaving her side. It's a long night and neither of us sleep.

Death scythe is called back to the death room early the next morning. He looks between the mirror containing Lord Death and Maka's still form and I can see the indecision in his eyes.

"I don't know if it will help... Sir, but I will not leave her. No matter what" I promise.

He nods "That actually does helps... If I have Lord Death call down here will you tell me how she is doing?"

"Of course" I may not usually like the guy, but Maka's life is hanging in the balance and he is desperate... just like me.

At 6:30 Marie tries to convince me to go to class, even Stein and Sid take turns trying to convince me to go. They all fail and eventually they realize they should leave me be.

At lunch the gang stops in to check on her. They wouldn't let them all in (especially black*star), so the gang elected Tsubaki to be the one to enter.

Tsubaki was calm, quiet, and hopeful as always. She is certain that Maka will pull through. She talks with Maka for a bit, filling her in on what she missed in class (Promising that she took good notes for her) and how Black*star stayed up all night doing push-ups because he was too worried to sleep.

"You are really worrying us" Tsubaki whispers to Maka's unresponsive body "Especially Soul, you know how he is. He refuses to leave your side and I'm a little worried he is going to run himself to death. You need to wake up and yell at him, that's what he needs"

Maka doesn't move a muscle.

Tsubaki pats her hand and stands to leave "I must go to fill the others in, but someone will be back after classes" she promises.

"Alright, see you later"

I think about something Tsubaki said and suddenly I have an idea. She said that they were learning about seeing, understanding, and resonating souls. I have never been good at all the soul stuff but Maka is a pro.

I reach my soul out to Maka and immediately get a connection. Maka is so eager to resonate with me that I am almost knocked out of my seat. She pulls me into her head and in an instant I am dresses in my pajama pants and no shirt standing in our living room.

"Your head is our house?" I ask a little disappointed.

"It's comfortable and after what I just went through I need comfortable" Maka snaps.

Maka is sitting cross legged on our couch dressed in a pair of my boxers and a red tank top. Her hair is in it's usual side ponytails and she is wearing her 'about time' face.

"Maka" I sigh.

I leap over the back of the couch and pull her into a tight hug. She hugs me back and I feel her nuzzling her face into my neck.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"Me?! I'm fine, you threw me out of the way" I growl "you shouldn't have done that! I could have protected you"

"And have you end up exactly where I am now? No thank you. I already went through that and I refuse to do it again"

I push her back but keep my hands on her shoulders "So you made me watch as you were torn apart in front of me?"

Maka sighs "I was hoping you wouldn't be this mad"

"How could I not be?" I growl "My mister is almost killed in battle because she is trying to protect me? I am going crazy out there"

"I know and I'm sorry. Tell Tsubaki that I heard her but I'm not strong enough yet and tell my papa that I am sorry and that... that I love him too"

"Of course" I promise.

Maka leans her head on my chest and I feel her begin to relax.

"Maka are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's really hard to keep my mind going right now... if it isn't too much trouble..."

"Anything"

"Would you stay... Just for and hour or so, so I can rest a little" she asks, I know this is a bigger deal then she is letting on.

"For you I would stay forever"

Maka is asleep before the words leave my mouth. I lean back and pull her with me, allowing her to sleep on my chest as I pet her hair and rub calming circles on her back.

Two hours later Maka wakes up and she is upset.

"Oh Soul, I'm sorry I made you stay so long!" She pushes off my chest and falls to the floor.

I scoop her up and return her to the couch.

"You shouldn't be sorry, I'll return as often as necessary until you can wake up"

"Soul" she groans and shoves me away "I can take care of myself"

Maka almost falls off the couch in an effort to move away from me and its so her that I chuckle.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Soul Evans, don't you dare"

"I'm not laughing at you" I defend.

She pouts for a while but finally sighs in defeat.

"If you can be here at seven o'clock tomorrow then that would really help, I may even be able to wake myself up afterwards"

"No problem" Like I'm going to leave her side until she is better.

"See you tomorrow Soul, seven o'clock" she smiles warmly.

"seven o'clock" I promise.

I wake up in the bed next to Maka's with Stine, Ms. Marie, and Maka's dad Spirit all hovering over me.

"He is waking up" Marie sighs with relief.

I try to sit up but Stine pushes me back down.

"You need to rest Soul, you blacked out" Marie explains.

"I didn't black out" I argue "Maka and I resonated our souls and she pulled me into her... head, I guess"

"How is that possible?" Spirit asks shocked.

"Interesting... If only I could..." Stine murmurs.

"You aren't dissecting the children" Ms. Marie scolds.

I look passed the crazy adults and watch Maka, she seems more relaxed now and like she has more color.

Marie was right, Maka _is_ a fighter. She isn't going to let this get her down. And I am going to be right beside her the whole time.

But every Mister needs her Weapon.

 **End Notes: I love Soul and Maka, it is so frustrating that they aren't officially together.**


End file.
